Lilian
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: AU After 9 months of the events of "Always Two There Are", Ezra found a baby on the Ghost. The baby is his and Seventh Sister's child. What he don't know, is that the baby is a clone of his and Seven's DNA. How he is going to react to it? Is he going to be a good single parent, or the baby will go to adoption?
1. An Awkard Surprise

Ezra was sitting alone in the main cabin of the Ghost. They had just run away from Inquisitors. He had been surprised that after 9 months without facing her, the Seventh Sister was a little slow and clumsy. And to complete, it seemed to be carrying something, but it was so quick to fight that or gave to Ezra identify.

Suddenly Ezra heard a cry from the cargo area. A baby crying. He walked to the location carefully. He entered the room and followed the sound of crying. It was coming from near the loading and unloading area. He saw a basket with a red cloth. He crouched. Certainly it had a baby in the basket. And was right.

When Ezra took the red cloth, he was surprised as it was a baby. But there was something strange. This baby had Ezra's hair color! But the baby also had a little marks under her eyes. They were identical to the Seventh Sister's.

The baby was clearly a girl. She started to open her eyes slowly, Ezra just looked at her curiously. When the little girl opened her eyes, she showed beautiful blue eyes, with black background. Ezra gasped. It was identical to him and Seventh Sister.

He realized he had a paper beside the basket. Ezra took it and began to read.

 _Bridger, after our first meet, you made me start carrying that hybrid female for 9 months. She's not my problem anymore, she is yours. ~ Seventh Sister_

Ezra gasped and stared. This baby was his.

\- No... H-H-How? - Ezra said despairing.

The baby looked at him with her big electric blue eyes, Ezra looked back, still scared. She smiled, and began to give some giggles. She lifted her arm to Ezra. As if she wanted him to catch her in his lap. But he just looked at the surprised baby.

At this point, he could hear the crew running to the location, to the Ezra's displeasure and despair. Kanan soon entered the cabin.

\- What happened? We heard a baby crying sound. What was that? - Kanan said means desperate.

Ezra did not even know how to begin. A baby had been abandoned in the Ghost, and that baby was his and the archenemy of the crew.

\- It-is... Well... Um... A... baby... - Ezra said, taking the baby with red cloth, a little clumsy in how to handle.

The crew came to Ezra and the baby. They looked at her face with a little distance, to prevent her cry. The baby looked at the crew and smiled, but raised his arms to Ezra.

\- What this baby is doing here? - Hera asked, trying to get closer to hold the baby, but she cowered in Ezra.

\- She... was... abandoned. - Ezra said, sighing.

\- Who would leave this baby here? - Said Sabine stirring blue hair baby, who laughed in a cute way.

Ezra did not answer. He only gave the paper to Kanan then the whole crew began to read. After a few seconds reading, they ended up, and Ezra was ashamed and a bit worried. Everyone looked at Ezra, a surprised way. Hera approached.

\- Ezra? - She started - This baby is... yours? -

The padawan looked away. He looked at the baby. She was really like him. She was clearly his daughter. He could feel the Force. He would not look at them, then nodded.

The crew's eyes widened. Ezra glanced, he saw the surprise on the faces and eyes of friends. Then Hera, came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

\- We have to talk about it. Now. - Hera said.

Ezra looked at her. He looked at the baby, who was still raising their arms to his face. So he agreed to Hera.

The crew (and the baby in Ezra's arms) walked up to the main cabin. Ezra sat in the chair with the baby in his lap. The paper was on the table, and the affliction of apparent seen on the padawan's face.

Everyone looked at him, but Hera kept the sweet look and the calm smile.

\- Ezra, you can explain... what's happening? - Hera said.

Ezra looked at Hera. Then the baby. She looked at Ezra, with blue eyes and some of her hair.

\- I... I do not know... I have no idea... - Ezra said. - I... I just saw her there and... the paper said she was my daughter! -

The crew was silent. Kanan took the new ticket.

\- "After our first meet"... Ezra, she meant after the first time you faced the inquisitors! This explains why we have not seen her for 9 months! Ezra... you... - he said Kanan scratching his neck, with a voice somewhat embarrassed.

\- You got pregnant your first woman, kid. - Zeb said.

All, except Ezra, knocked on Zeb. Clear signal to shut up and stop being stupid. Ezra just blushed.

\- Bu-But I do not... I do not remember... It did not happen! - Ezra said.

\- Well... You were alone for so long... - Sabine said.

Ezra's eyes widened.

\- W-What ? I did not... It was not so long, Sabine! And I could remember... Uh... - said Ezra, even more uncomfortable.

\- Ezra, was over 1 hours. - Sabine said.

The padawan's eyes widened. He did not remember it was so long.

\- She should made you forget. You must had amnesia. - Kanan said - The Force can make people forget things. -

Ezra lowered his head to the child. He was totally embarrassed. The baby was indeed his and Seventh Sister's. The small hybrid looked at him with a cute smile and sparkles in her eyes. He looked straight up to it. He could feel the dark side, but the Light Side was stronger in the baby. Much more.

The baby reached up to Ezra's hand. He gave his hand to the baby, who began to suck them. At that time, Ezra smiled.

The crew noticed it. They smiled too. But soon, Ezra's smile faded.

\- What I'll do? - He asked - I-I do not know how to raise a child... I'm too young! - He said desperately.

The little girl began to shrink in Ezra's lap, half sadly. Ezra just held her with one hand.

\- We will help you. - Hera said.

Ezra looked up at her with wide eyes.

\- Help me? Help with what? - Ezra said.

\- Take care of her. - Hera said looking at the baby in Ezra's lap.

The padawan paused for a bookshelf, to look at the "daughter". She was curled up in his lap and her eyes closed, but she was not asleep, but what seemed to be getting closer to him.

\- Ezra, she's your daughter. We know that this news, and most of all, can be very shocking, but it does not mean that you should give it up. Even if you are very young, you can still be a father to her. She needs you, Ezra. - Hera said.

Ezra looked at Hera, who was still smiling. He looked at the baby again. She was so comfortable in his lap. He was not going to say no after it.

\- Well... No one deserves to live what I lived on the streets... Okay. Maybe I'll stay with her. - Ezra said looking at her.

\- Maybe? - Asked Zeb.

The crew looked at Ezra, who began to defend.

\- Well... I mean, if I can not take care of she, maybe I will... leave she for adoption. An orphanage is much better than the streets. - Ezra said.

All exchanged the same look. Ezra until he was right on one point. An orphanage is better than the streets. But everyone knew that Ezra would realize caring a baby. He had been very good in terms of protection. And they knew that Ezra would be a good father.

The baby opened her eyes. She looked at Ezra again. He looked at her. She took the jacket from him and smiled. She started laughing.

\- Looks like she wants Daddy! - Sabine said laughing.

Ezra did not say anything. But he smiled. He took the baby and placed she on the table. She took his fingers with little coordination she had and started to suck them again. Ezra smiled and laughed. The crew also smiled.

\- _Well, -_ Ezra thought _\- maybe it will not be that bad -_


	2. Names

Ezra was in his room with his newly discovered daughter in his arms. She was sucking his fingers. It seemed to be the thing she loved to do. Ezra even liked it too. It tickled as she have not teeth yet. Ezra was enjoying the girl, but still afraid of not being able to be a father.

Besides some essential things for a baby, the little also needed a name. And padawan knew it. But he was never good to give names to people.

\- Hey, you know what? You need a name... just... What? - Ezra said.

The baby laughed and looked at him. Ezra understood that as a yes.

\- So... How about... Alex? - Ezra said.

She made a face 'do not want'.

\- Um... No, right? So... Martha? - Ezra said.

The baby shook his head 'no'.

\- No? Uh... Donna? - Ezra said.

Again, she said 'no'.

\- Ah... - Ezra snorted a little impatient, so he was thoughtful - Wait! Lilian! - He said excitedly.

She finally seemed to agree. She started to give the giggles that Ezra loves.

\- Lilian means "purity" and "innocence." - said Ezra touching his forehead with the baby, now named Lilian - Also, is the name of the mother of one of my favorite characters. You will know in the future. -

Lilian held the nose of Ezra. She was so cute. The padawan knew it. He even that was beginning to like the idea of being a father. But still had uncertainty.

\- So Lilian, want to tell the rest of the crew your new name? - Ezra said to the little girl.

She shook her head and smiled. Ezra held them in his arms carefully, and balanced her not to fall in his lap. She clutched at his jacket with one hand and the other was in her own mouth.

Ezra left the room and walked down the aisle. He soon found Hera.

\- Hera, I have good news! - Ezra said.

\- What is? You decided to stay with her? - Said Ivy just excited.

\- That I'm still undecided. - Said Ezra - The news is that I have chosen her name. -

\- Oh really? - She said happily - What do you chose? -

\- Lilian. - Ezra told - and she looks liked it. It is not? -

Lilian laughed, which meant 'yes'.

Hera cautiously took Lilian in her lap. Little seemed like more of Hera than the entire crew, only the exception of Ezra, that was who she wanted to be all along. She laughed in the lap of Twi'lek.

\- Hi, Lilly. I liked your name! - Said Hera to Lilian.

Lilian smiled. Ezra well. Hera was really enjoying having the baby on the ship. Ezra realized it was because she liked being a mother. He was sure that the pilot would help him a lot with the baby.

\- Hera, you want to be a mother one day? - Asked Ezra.

Hera was quiet for a while, as Lilian hands. She got a little saddened.

\- I want... Every woman always wants... But... I can not. - Hera said sadly.

The Padawan was confused.

\- What you mean with "can not"? - Ezra asked.

The Twi'lek breath.

\- When Order 66 happened, I was seriously injured. I had to be operated. Obviously I recovered but... I lost... Ability to have children ... - Ivy said sadly.

Ezra was silent. It really was sad with the story of her friend. The Twi'lek bowed his head, but soon broke into a smile when Lilian took in her lekkus.

\- Look, this may have happened to you, but I bet you and Kanan will find a way. - Ezra said with a smile.

\- What? - Hera asked - Me and Kanan? Ezra, he's like a brother to me. -

\- Uh? Oh really? It is you... Well... seemed... - said Ezra half embarrassed.

\- I know but I do not like he that way. He may likes me that way, but I would never date my brother. - Hera said laughing.

Ezra also giggled and Lilian just smiled.

\- But I still think you can have a happy life with someone. And who knows, adoption. - Said Ezra positively.

\- Thanks Ezra. I think you'll also find someone to love too. - Hera said.

\- Maybe. - Ezra said, not so positive as well.

Hera approached Ezra and handed the little girl to him. He took the baby in his lap, which began to fall asleep.

\- She looks tired. - Hera said smiling.

\- Yes. Ah! Hera, we need things to her. As the baby crib, food, clothes, toys... diapers... - Ezra said.

Hera thought for a moment.

\- We will see that when we get time. I promise it will be soon. For now, we have to improvise. Has milk in the kitchen to feed she if needed. - Hera said.

\- Thanks. - Ezra said, until Lilian began to yawn - I think it's better to take her to bed. Well, my bed. - he laughed.

Hera smiled and giggled.

\- In fact, it's time for everyone to go to sleep. - Hera said.

Ezra nodded. He already went into the room when he noticed something.

\- Hera, Zeb don't even like when I sleep there, he mostly will not like a baby sleeping in the same room. -

Hera thought for a while.

\- If Zeb do not want you two, you can sleep in my room. I will not sleep there, I'm going to pilot the Ghost all night. - Hera said.

\- Thanks again. - Ezra said.

After the conversation, everyone went to bed. And Ezra was right, Zeb did not really want the baby in the room. Not because he did not like her, but because "he don't wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night by baby crying." So Ezra went straight to the room of Hera.

It was a little weird sleeping there for him because... was the Hera's room. Still, Ezra was happy for the kindness of the Twi'lek. A strange thing was in her room, was a drawing of a blue box in space. But Ezra decided not to ask.

Ezra was in the bottom bunk. Lilian was right next to him, but was still awake.

\- So, young lady, you must already learn to sleep early. - Ezra said, looking at the blue-eyed daughter.

Lilian stayed away. It seemed she did not want to sleep.

Even Ezra (and she) knew she was sleepy. She was demonstrating stubbornness and rebellion so young. Just like Daddy.

\- You will sleep now, ma'am. - Ezra said.

Lilian continued to avoid. She really did not want to sleep now.

\- Like father, like daughter. - Ezra said with a small smile - Ok... What can I do for you sleep? - he asked.

The baby smiled. She then began to bite a little blanket. Ezra quickly took the blanket from her mouth.

\- Hey! Remember that it is not yours. It is Hera's. So no biting her stuff. - Ezra said.

Lilian laughed. But Ezra snorted.

\- What I will do for you sleep? - Ezra asked, knowing she would not answer.

Again, Lilian laughed. Ezra rolled his eyes. Even, it seemed he had an idea.

\- And if I sing for you? You promise you will sleep? - Ezra said.

She smiled and stretched his hands to Ezra.

\- I think that's a 'yes'. - Ezra laughed a little - Any special requests? - he asked.

Lilian neither couldn't speak, then ask music...

\- Ok... I'll sing one I know. - Ezra said.

Ezra took Lilian in his lap and sat back on the bed. He put her on his lap and lay down. It was then that he began to sing a pop song from a calmer way.

\- _I messed up tonight, I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_

 _I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

 _Birds don't just fly_

 _They fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

 _I won't give up, no, I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end, then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no, I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Look at how far you've come_

 _You filled your heart with love_

 _Baby, you've done enough_

 _That cut your breath_

 _Don't beat yourself up_

 _Don't need to run so fast_

 _Sometimes we come last_

 _But we did our best_

 _I won't give up, no, I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no, I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making them every day_

 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh_

 _Try everything_ -

When it was over, Lilian was asleep, clinging to Ezra. He smiled a proud and very happy way.

\- Good night. - He said, kissing her forehead.

So Ezra began to sleep, close to Lilian. Maybe he found the family he sought. Lilian was now part of his life, but still had the possibility of him having to leave her in an orphanage. Secretly, he was hoping it would not happen.

* * *

Song: "Try Everything" by Shakira


End file.
